


3Ps - Part 3

by hazelandglasz



Series: Purim 2015 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah Puckerman has 3 "Ps" to take care of this Purim<br/>Preparation<br/>Performance<br/>Present</p><p>Part 3 of my mishlochei manot ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	3Ps - Part 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raving_liberal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/gifts).



They get back to Puck’s house, taking advantage of the emptiness of it as his mother is out for her own Purim party and his sister is still at the temple to let the rabbi and her friends fawn over her performance.

Puck closes his arms around Kurt, pulling him into a kiss, but Kurt pushes him away, holding up his green hands in explanation with a twist of his mouth.

“I guess I should get cleaned up before--”

“Before getting dirty, yes,” Kurt cuts him off, kissing him silent, before walking towards the bathroom. “Maybe I can help with that?”

Puck needs a moment to get his brain to unfreeze because damn Kurt’s ass in that skintight suit, but when he catches up with the program, he practically runs after him into the bathroom, shedding his purple shorts into the laundry basket without making sure that they do land in it--much more important things to take care of right this instant.

Kurt is facing the shower stall, taking his suit carefully and slowly, and for a minute, Puck entertains the idea of sitting on or in the sink and just enjoy the show.

Because it is a show, and even when it’s just about taking his clothes off, there is no doubting how much of a performer Kurt Hummel is, playing on all of Puck’s weaknesses.

Stretching his arms above his head.

Getting Puck’s attention on the span of his shoulders and the narrowness of his waist.

Shaking his ass just a little bit as he takes the pants off--good Lord, Puck is really going to celebrate the holiday with feasting and rejoicing.

And the Lord’s name is going to be called many, many times--and not in vain.

“What are you waiting for?”

Puck gets out of his thoughts to focus on what’s in front of him.

Namely, a naked Kurt holding the shower door and with his hair completely ruffled by the whole stripping process.

“ _Marbim besimch’a_ *,” Puck whispers with a smile before jumping inside the shower and pulling Kurt with him.

* * *

  
*We increase our joy - part of a Purim song ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your gift ^^


End file.
